Li'l Nyandam (Special Cat)
For the enemy encountered in the Stories of Legend, see Li'l Nyandam (Red). Li'l Nyandam is a Special Cat that can be unlocked when clearing Saint Red Fox, the final stage of Dead End Night. True Form added in version 7.0 increases health, attack power and slow chance, in addition to reduced time between attacks and immunity to Curse. Cat Evolves into Dark Emperor Catdam at level 10. Evolves into Schoolbus Nyandam at level 30 using Catfruit after completing Eldritch Forces. Pros: *Very long attack range. *Chance to slow all enemies, including Metal (Higher in True Form). *Decent attack power (better in True Form). *Somewhat cheap for a Legend. *True Form is immune to Curse. Cons: *Long recharge time. *Very slow movement speed. *Slow attack rate & poor DPS (Partially solved in True Fom). *Few knockbacks. *Quite low stamina except in True Form. Strategy/Usage Li'l Nyandam is a great long-range cat useful in 4-star stages when fighting other long-ranged enemies. Li'l Nyandam proves their worth by occasionally outranging Camelle by 1, (although it isn’t likely, due to nyandam running into Camelle’s attack area) and having longer range than most enemies such as The Face and Master A. Great meatshielding is necessary against enemies with attack ranges that almost reach Li'l Nyandam as they need to move just a little to be able to hit this unit. His true potential is revealed when he reaches his True Form, as the relatively high slow chance can easily grant great support to your cat army. This, combined with great range and better time between attacks improves the effectiveness of his ability even more, as well as improving the DPS (which is still not too good, though), making this cat a very useful support unit/attacker for 4 stars stages or against traitless/relic/metal, as there are not many alternatives (said alternatives are usually still better). Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2900 *Chapter 2: $4350 *Chapter 3: $5800 Upgrading Cost Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: Looks like Li'l Nyandam but is now white with a yellow school bag. The demonic minions now have cat ears. *Evolved Form: Has replaced his lollipop with a Cat and his shadow appears somewhat larger. The horde of demons generated by his spell is also larger, as is the portal they come out of. *True Form: Now holding an Ice Cream and wearing a Kindergarten uniform and standing on a minibus with his minions as passengers, the cat he was holding is now bigger and copying Nyandam's pose. Trivia *This is current the only non-Gacha cats able to affect all enemies. *Because of his range of 551, he cannot outrange Camelle reliably. *This is the second cat unit references EoC Moon Bosses. (With first being Face Cat) *He is able to outrange his older self, although only the Red variant. *Li'l Nyandam has longer range as an enemy unit than he does as a cat unit. Gallery Lil' Nyandam Attack Animation.gif|Li'l Nyandam's attack animation Dark Emperor Catdam Attack Animation.gif|Dark Emperor Catdam's attack animation Nyandam.gif|Schoolbus Nyandam's attack animation Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/unit/173.html *https://imgur.com/a/fJ0mk - Credits to EasyMoneko ---- Units Release Order: << Balaluga | Baby Mola >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Special Cats Category:Anti-White Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Anti-Relic Cats Category:Cats with Curse Immunity